Dragon Ball Genesis
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: As a new threat appears to threaten the multiverse Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Cooler, and along with the Time-Patrol. Must battle this new band of enemies before they destroy everything in their path.


_New ally of the Core Arena Fighters! Fin the Majin!_

* * *

In a secret laboratory a man sits in a chair as he watches some people fighting. Monitors recording different evens across the timestream. A young man with glass watches with a grin on his face. He sets his eyes on the fight with two Saiyan's name Goku and Vegeta, with Vegeta's son from the future Trunks, along with Frieza's older brother Cooler. All fighting against the Evil Saiyan named Kanba. Since his escaped from two counterparts of Goku and Vegeta from the Time-Patrol, he watches the recording of the battle from the Prison Planet.

"My this exciting!" Said the young man "Two fighters from the main timeline fight against an ancient Saiyan for me to able to collect data and energy from the battle make my body tremble with excitement! Don't you agree Hearts?"

A blond-hair man whose has the same appearance of the young man with a large scar on his torso, black coat, red gloves, and orange visualizer steps out from the shadows with a crack smile as he looked at the monitor with Goku and Vegeta fighting Kanba.

"You sure are a strange one Fu." Said Hearts "Although the Universal Seed you created is able to gather energy from the battle. However, is not enough to create a whole new universe that you wish to make."

"Be patience Hearts." Said Fu calmly "You're the one who ask me to make it. I only agree to make it so I could gather data for my future research. All in the name of science."

"You have your mother traits after all. Yet I don't know why you turned down the chance of being the new Demon King and revive the demon Realm."

"I'm like you Hearts, using my existences and knowledge to make the world a better place. You know fixing a bad thing and make it better. Or just… you know… do a little experiment. See what results I get after chance one thing and use the Rift Energy I gather to make anything I want."

"Hmm, I can't tell if you're doing that energy for good, or evil. Like I said… You're a strange one."

Soon, a beeping noise is heard. Fu and Hearts looked where the noise is coming from. A tube with green liquid shines a green light as a figure floating inside. Fu grew a smile as he stood up as he walked towards the tube. Hearts followed by his curiosity as both of them stopped near it. The figure sleeps as Fu looked at the lifeform.

"It looks like he's about done." Said Fu as Hearts looked at it.

"What is this thing, Fu?" Ask Hearts.

"Something I picked up from an alternative timeline." Explained Fu "It was heavily injured and was about to die. I manage to save it from certain death and brought it here to have it recovered."

"An alternative timeline?" Surprise Hearts "Exactly what timeline?"

"A time where Towa and Uncle Dabura are still alive. This creature was from that timeline."

"And are you certain this thing should be here?"

"Don't worry. This thing will be a perfect companion for us."

Then suddenly the beeping began to increase as the readings from the recovery machine goes off the charts. Sparks started to form as Fu and Hearts looked at the creature in the tank. The thing opens its eyes as bright light shines as it explodes. Fu and Hearts were sent back a little bit as they both looked to see the creature rising out the pile of broken equipment of what's left of the tube.

The creature is short with deep purple skin with pointy ears and tentacles on his head. Red sclera with white irises, wearing black baggy pants and sport a golden horned belt with a symbol of an infinity sign printed on. Along with a light blue scar on his chest. He looked at both Fu and Hearts with a craze, demonic look. It gave a powerful shriek as a powerful quake shook the whole lab. Electric sparks covered the lab as explosion erupts.

Fu and Hearts both created Energy Barriers to protect themselves from the explosions. Fu looked at his lab as flames consume his equipment. He looked back at the purple creature with rage in his eyes.

"Hey!" Shout Fu "Stop destroying my lab!"

The creature ignores Fu comments as he stretches his arms towards Fu and Hearts. Fu uses his sword to slice the creature arm, as Hearts barrier is powerful enough to obliterate the arm. The creature retracts his destroyed arms and cause them to regrow. He charges towards them with incredible speed. However, Hearts uses his Gravity Burst to causes the creature to fall down on the floor with a powerful gravity force into it. Hearts who is holding the monster down smirks.

"This thing is quite something." Said Hearts "His energy will nourish the Universe Seed quite nicely."

As Hearts created a Cube from his own energy, he prepares to use it to on the creature however, Fu stopped him before he could use it.

"Hold on Hearts." Said Fu "You can't kill him."

"Why not? His energy would be perfect for the seed."

"Yes, but he will be perfect to help you."

"What do you mean by that Fu?"

"His powers are greater. It'll be a waste to kill him. Why not you let him join on your quest for freedom."

Hearts stay quiet as he thinks about what Fu had said. The Cube he summons disappeared as he looked at Fu with a smile.

"Very well, only because you have confidence me that this creature would me a good use." Said Hearts "What are we going to call this him?"

Fu smiled as he looked at the creature still trapped in Hearts gravity as it struggles to break free. And looked back at his comrade with the same smile.

"His name will be Fin." Said Fu as Hearts looked at Fin.

"Fin uh?" Ask Hearts as he dropped his Gravity Burst as Fin stood back up "Well Fin, is your lucky day. Welcome to the team, I look forward to see you in action."

Fin let out a grunt as he smiled devilishly. As Hearts let out his hand to let Fin shake it. Fu looked at the two of them with a nod.

"I believe this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Age 780; Universe 7:**

Back in the Sacred World of the Kai's. Vegeta, Future Trunks, Future Mai, and Cooler all arrived back with the help of the Time-Patrollers who looked like Goku and Vegeta. Shin, Kibito, and Elder Kai arrives to greet the Time-Patrollers and the others as they all came back from the Prison Planet. All except for Goku who remain behind as he continues his fight against Kanba. Xeno: Goku looked at everyone as he lowers his head in respect for his counterpart sacrifice.

"I'm sorry for the lose for your friend." Said Xeno: Goku while Xeno: Vegeta stands behind of his comrade "He chose to stay behind while giving us time to escape."

"Is quite alright." Said CC Vegeta "Kakarot is a stubborn bastard. There's no way that idiot is dead."

"I agreed with Father." Said Future Trunks "Goku is alive! We need to look for him!"

"I wish that's possible." Said Xeno: Goku "But there's no way he manages to escape."

"I agree with this one." Said Cooler "That monkey is good as dead."

"You don't know that!" Shouted Future Trunks staring at Cooler "He must have defeated Kanba and manage to escape!"

"If that's true then where is he?" Said Xeno: Vegeta "The whole planet was on the blank of destruction. On one can able to survive that."

"Said's the one who is underestimated Kakarot stubbornness." Said CC Vegeta.

"What did you say?!" Shout Xeno: Vegeta "Say that to my face!"

"With pleasure." Said CC Vegeta as Future Mai stood between them.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Shout Future Mai "Arguing isn't going to help!"

"Looked at you two." Said Cooler "Fighting like spoiled children. This is very entertaining."

"As for you Cooler." Said CC Vegeta "Why are you with us? Shouldn't you be back in your own time?"

"As if I had a choose." Said Cooler "That Time-Patroller was my ride to get out from that heap of trash of a planet."

"Well, since you're here. I'll be looking forward to beat you to a bloody pulp." Said CC Vegeta.

As CC Vegeta walks towards Cooler Future Trunks got in front of his father. CC Vegeta looked at Future Trunks as he stood face to face.

"Stand aside boy." Said CC Vegeta.

"Sorry Father." Said Future Trunks "But Cooler helped us fighting Kanba. I respected him with my trust."

"Your trust?!" Shout CC Vegeta "He's the older brother of Frieza! He's nothing but a rotten scum!"

"I'm not like my brother, nor my father." Said Cooler "My father cast me out when he gave Frieza control of the whole army. Call me all you want; just remember I helped your son escaped."

"Boy, you all are acting like children." Said Elder Kai "I don't know what has happen but don't get over sentineled about it."

As they are talking the Crystal Ball begin to shine. Shin looked at the ball as he walked towards it. Kibito looked at his master with carious look.

"Master Shin, what's the matter?" Said Kibito as the others looked at Shin also.

"It's Supreme Kai Fuwa." Said Shin "Seems to be calling."

"Who's Fuwa?" Ask Future Trunks.

"The Supreme Kai of Universe 6." Said Vegeta "Whay does he want with us?"

"I'm not sure to be honest." Said Shin "Is been so long since the last time I got a message from the other Kais."

As Shin answer the Crystal Ball, Fuwa the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 face appeared. His whole face seems to be full of worry and sweat "Oh, Supreme Kai of Universe 7!" Shouting Fuwa "I finally got a hold to you!"

"Fuwa, what's wrong?" Ask Shin.

"Universe 6 is in trouble! We need your help!" Shout Fuwa.

"In trouble?" Confuse Shin "What's happening?"

"Some beings are causing havoc across the universe!"

"Why you need our help? Surely Lord Champa might do something about it."

"Lord Champa went to Zeno Palace to meet with the other Gods of Destruction! Your universe is the only one I could turn to!"

CC Vegeta walked up to Shin side as he looks at the Crystal Ball "Did something happen to Cabba?" Ask CC Vegeta as Fuwa see him "Oh Vegeta! Cabba and the others are fighting these invaders! But they seem to be out match!" Shout Fuwa as Elder Kai joined in "And you what help from us? Usually other universes don't get involve." Said Elder Kai.

"Don't worry we'll come help." Said CC Vegeta which shock the Kais much Fuwa relief.

"Thank you!" Said Fuwa "I'm sure Cabba will be happy to hear that!"

Fuwa hung up as Shin looked at CC Vegeta "Vegeta, are you sure about this?" Ask Shin as CC Vegeta walked away "Of course I'm sure." Said CC Vegeta as he walked up to Future Trunks.

"Trunks my son." Said CC Vegeta "I'm going to Universe 6; do you want to tag along?"

"Of course, I will!" Respond Future Trunks "I'll go wherever you go!"

"Count us in also!" Said Xeno: Goku along with Xeno: Vegeta.

"You sure? Isn't against whatever rules you Time-Patrollers have?" Ask CC Vegeta.

"I'm sure Chronoa will understand." Said Xeno: Vegeta "If this is the work of Fu, we can't just ignore it."

"That makes two of us." Said Cooler.

"You too Cooler?" Ask Future Trunks.

"I have unfinish business with that four-eyed mogul." Said Cooler "No one uses me as their personal lab rat and get away with it."

"I'll come too!" Said Future Mai until Future Trunks stand in front of her.

"No Mai, is far too dangerous." Said Future Trunks "I think is best you stay here."

"But Trunks…"

"No buts! I almost lost you back on the Prison Planet, I don't want to risk losing you again."

Mai looked down as Trunks put his hand on her shoulder "Please… just wait here." Said Future Trunks gentle as Future Mai looked at him "Alright, you come back safe." Said Future Mai which Trunks gave a nod of agreement.

"I'll take you all there." Said Shin "Please everyone grabbed hold to me."

As everyone got to Shin side and place their hands on him as Shin constraint "Kai Kai!" Soon Shin and the others teleported away as they headed to Universe 6 to fight this mysterious new enemy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my new story. This is just the start of it and hopefully it might turn out okay. I'll try to work on my next chapter on Universe 9 Adventure's. Hope the wait is worth it. Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
